Reunion
by misfit320
Summary: After two years and one badly handled meeting, how are two lovers supposed to reconnect? And what will their future hold?
1. Correspondence

******So, here's the first story in what I'm referring to as my "Road to Babylon" series. Chronologically, it comes after "Cold Comfort." I'm posting all the chapters now so I can mark it as complete and focus on the next set of stories in this series, "Rules of Engagement" and "Convictions," which will further this overall story. Also, I have the horrible habit of writing something at the end that causes me to either redo something towards the beginning, or (as happened with this one several times) rewrite the whole thing.  
><strong>

**As always, not only do I welcome any and all feedback, but I don't own any characters. Phooey.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>** Correspondence**

_From: ****_

_To: ****_

_Re: Hey There_

Ash,

I want you to know that you have nothing to apologize for. I can't imagine how I would have felt had you been dead for two years just to reappear working with Cerberus. I probably would have handled it just about the same as you.

I want to apologize to you. Ever since I woke up in a Cerberus base a short few months ago, I've been doing everything I could to stop the Collectors. I tried to get messages off to you, but I have a feeling either Anderson may not have passed them along to you, or Cerberus intercepted them. The only reason I even got your message is my yeoman, Kelly. I think she knew how important it would be to me, especially after Horizon.

I'm confident we won't have any problems with our messages getting intercepted now, thanks to a program my resident master thief gave me. I guess it makes any tracing or blocking of messages between two designated addresses completely impossible, though I have no clue how it fully works. I'm just a ground pounder, not a technician.

Truthfully, I guess part of me felt I didn't deserve to see you. I'm not comfortable working with Cerberus, even if it is to stop the Collectors. I've won over the crew of the Normandy, but the organization itself still stinks like a wet varren.

We're going through the Omega 4 relay soon to hit the Collectors at their base. I've got a good team, but we have no idea what's waiting for us on the other side.

Before we do this, though, I need to tell you something. You've been in my thoughts from the moment I woke up. I've missed you so much, and I don't want to lose you. Part of me feels like I already have. I know we're two different people than who we were, but I can't help but believe that there's still enough of the two of us that's the same as two years ago.

If we're able to succeed in our mission, I'll get a message off to you as soon as I can. I won't lose you either, Chief.

Be safe.

-Shepard

* * *

><p><em>From: ****<em>

_To: ****_

_Re: Hey There_

Omega 4? Shepard, you can't be serious!

I know you, and I know nothing I say will change your mind. But I meant what I said, Skipper, I can't lose you. Because I love you.

There, you made me say it. But you only get to actually hear me say it when you come back to me.

Please come back to me.

-Ash

_** Error in sending message, recipient not found. Please check address and try again***_

* * *

><p><em>From: ****<em>

_To: ****_

_Miss me?_

Ash, we did it! We not only made it through with no casualties, but we were able to destroy the Collectors, and their base! As good as it feels to have survived, though, the horrors of that base are something that is going to stay with me.

Even though we saved the crew… I'm sorry, we arrived too late to save the colonists from Horizon. I wish I was able to do something for them, but there just wasn't enough damn time. The Collectors were processing them to build a reaper. A human reaper. We destroyed it, along with the entire base, but it just doesn't seem like enough.

Also, I need to you to know that we now have nothing to do with Cerberus. Not only did I break away, but the whole crew came with me, even Miranda, the Operative who was with me on Horizon.

I don't really know what to do right now. I'm still a Spectre, but the Alliance hasn't reinstated me. I don't blame them; after all I did show up after two years with a Cerberus ship. I guess I just need a mission to point me in the direction to go.

I'm going to the Citadel to talk to Anderson, maybe he can get me in front of the Council. I doubt it'll do much good, but they at least will want to know about the Collectors. We stopped off at Omega for some emergency repairs until we get to the Citadel. I'm still a Spectre, so they'll still fix my ship. I should be there in about a week. If you're available, I'd like to see you.

Anyways, I need to go. I just got a message that Liara needs some help, so if I'll be stopping on my way to the Citadel. I don't think it'll be too big, but then again, she has been getting chased by the Shadow Broker lately.

Hopefully, I'll see you soon.

-Shepard

P.S. As soon as I opened my terminal, your last message came through. And just in case you didn't get the hint, I love you to.

* * *

><p><em>From: ****<em>

_To: ****_

_Of Course!_

Damn you, John! I was a nervous wreck! Next time, you can't just dump something like "I'm going through the Omega 4 relay soon" on someone! I'm going to have to make you pay for that.

But it's going to have to wait. I'm just leaving the Citadel for a month long deployment. I can't tell you where, but I won't be out of contact.

Anyways… I'm glad to hear you finally broke from Cerberus. If it was anyone else, I'd assume the crew wasn't happy, but knowing you, you've probably won their undying loyalty. When we have the time, you'll have to catch me up on everyone. I know Garrus, Tali, and Joker are with you, but I heard rumors of an asari justicar? And a master thief? I have no idea how you do it, Skipper, but you always seem to find a way to bring the more… unique, characters together.

Well, I guess we find ourselves in a… new, place, huh? We both said it… now what do we do? I know I have some leave time saved up, so let me know when you're free. I can't tell you how surreal it is knowing you're alive. Not that I'm complaining, mind you.

Anyways, Skipper, I should be going. I have to finish packing for my deployment. I need to stop by Anderson's office before I go, he said he has a surprise for me.

Say "hi" to everyone for me, including Liara. I still feel bad for how I acted towards her when we were on board the original Normandy, especially considering how kind she was after you… well, you know.

I can't wait to see you. It's been too long.

In the mean time, let me know when you're back in the Traverse, maybe we can call each other instead of sending messages back and forth. You know me, instant gratification girl.

Take care, Skipper.

_-_Ash

* * *

><p><em>Chat Log:<em>

(unknown user): Ash?

AMWILLIAMS: Who is this?

(unknown user): Well, now this could be fun. Do you want to play "guess the mystery person?"

AMWILLIAMS: Not particularly. How about you tell me who you are, or I disconnect?

(unknown user): Is that any way to say hi to your former CO, Chief?

AMWILLIAMS: No way... Skipper?

(unknown user): You guessed it.

AMWILLIAMS: How the hell were you able to setup a chat?

(unknown user): Something we can attribute to my master thief friend. I know you can't really spare the bandwidth, so I won't take up too much of your time, just wanted to see how the deployment's going.

AMWILLIAMS: It's going fine. Oh, do you remember that surprise Anderson said he had for me?

(unknown user): Yeah, what was it?

AMWILLIAMS: A promotion! I'm a Lieutenant Commander now.

(unknown user): Congratulations, Ash! I knew you had a brighter future than you gave yourself credit for.

AMWILLIAMS: You always did believe in me, didn't you, Skipper? That's why you wanted me aboard the Normandy, isn't it? Or did you want to get in my fatigues even that early?

(unknown user): You know, Chief, sarcasm doesn't translate too well over text. Unless you were being serious , because I freely admit the thought had crossed my mind…

AMWILLIAMS: That's a breach of protocol, Shepard.

(unknown user): And if I didn't know that you were smiling when you typed that, I might be offended. Besides, I'm not part of the Alliance anymore, remember?

AMWILLIAMS: Well, from what Anderson and Admiral Hackett told me, now that you're free from Cerberus, they'd do everything to get you reinstated.

(unknown user): Really? I had no idea. I guess I better go talk to Anderson soon, then.

AMWILLIAMS: Yeah, you better. By the way, how did things go with Liara?

(unknown user): Well, I don't want to say too much, but I think it's safe to assume the Shadow Broker won't be causing us any more problems. I will say that it is good to know people.

AMWILLIAMS: Really? Well, this certainly makes the galaxy a little more interesting.

(unknown user):I'd say so. But I should let you go. I just got a message that Admiral Hackett is trying to get through to me.

AMWILLIAMS: Alright, Skipper. Hey…

(unknown user): Yes, Chief?

AMWILLIAMS: I just wanted to say, you know…

(unknown user): I know, Chief. I want you to be happy.

AMWILLIAMS: Jerk. I want you to be happy to.

_(chat disconnected)_

* * *

><p><em>From: ****<em>

_To: ****_

_(No Subject)_

Ash,

I wanted to send this off to you, to let you know my side of what happened. I know the news is all over the extranet by now, but I wanted you to hear it directly from me. I know you trust me, and that I wouldn't just go ahead and destroy a mass relay without thinking of the consequences. I guess I need to tell you everything that happened to help myself make sense of it all. I trust your judgment, Chief, and if you think, after I've explained everything that happened, that I've gone off the deep end, I'll accept it.

It started when I spoke with Admiral Hackett. An old friend of his, Doctor Keson, had been working on a project deep in batarian space, and had been captured. He asked that I go in, alone, and try to rescue her from the prison they were holding her. Knowing that batarians aren't really interested in the welfare of their prisoners, I agreed.

I was able to get her out of there with a minimum of batarian casualties. While there's no love lost between me and them because of Mindoir, I'm still no butcher. While Dr. Kesson and I were in a shuttle going back to her camp, she explained to me that they had been researching reaper artifacts, and found that the reapers were preparing to use the Alpha relay to enter the galaxy, far faster than we had expected. We had two days before they arrived.

Their project was aimed at destroying the Alpha relay by using the asteroid their camp was built on. With two days before the reapers started coming though, that would give us enough time to warn the batarian colonists to evacuate. Whether they listened or not would be another matter, but I insisted they be contacted. We're trying to save lives, after all, not take them.

I asked Keson to show me the proof she had that the Reapers were coming. She took me into a room where a beacon was being stored. But this wasn't a Prothean beacon, this came from the reapers themselves. When I said we had to destroy it, I was attacked. Everyone in the base had been indoctrinated. I did my best to fight them off, but I didn't have a team with me, and they had almost limitless numbers. I went down.

When I woke up in the medbay, it was only a few hours until the reapers appeared. I had to fight through the station personnel to reactivate the asteroid's thrusters. I tried to contact the batarians, God knows I did, but Keson cut the transmission.

Eventually, I just ran out of time. The Normandy was able to come in and get me. While they were on their way, Harbinger contacted me. He confirmed that they were coming through the Alpha relay.

After the relay was destroyed, Hackett came and saw me on the Normandy. Obviously, the Batarians want my blood. Over three hundred thousand lives lost. Hackett told me to be ready to face the music back on Earth for this, since the Alliance is going to have to do something about this.

Ash, I have no idea what's going to happen, but I have to answer for this. I know I'll be portrayed as a lunatic, but between the choice of saving those colonists or allowing the reapers to come through that relay… I had to choose.

I haven't slept since this mission. Part of me tells me that that's a good thing. I guess it proves that I am upset about the whole thing; that I'm not a sociopath, but I can't help but feeling like this is how Saren started. Am I really so different from him anymore? Even I see the parallels between me and Ahab.

I guess ultimately it doesn't matter if I end up getting thrown in prison,or turned over to the hegemony, but I just need to make sure you know that I wouldn't have done what I did if there had been any other way. I've never really cared about what people thought of me, but I couldn't handle if you thought of me as some madman.

Anyways, I guess I've explained as best I could. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me because of this, though I hope that's not the case.

I hope to hear from you soon, hopefully before I get thrown in the brig. Even if it's just to tell me to walk out an airlock, I'd like to hear from you.

Be safe.

_-_Ash_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>From: ****<em>

_To: ****_

_RE: (no subject)_

Skipper, how the hell could you think that I didn't believe you did everything you could? I know you, and I know you wouldn't have destroyed the relay unless it was the absolute last resort. And I certainly know you wouldn't destroy a populated planet without trying to give them every warning possible.

And don't you dare bring comparisons between yourself and Saren. You're fighting against the reapers, he wanted to enslave everyone for the reapers. And while I'm impressed with your reference to Melville, I refuse to let anyone call me Ishmael. Though Queequeg might not be a bad nickname for Garrus…

John, I can't imagine what you're going through with this weighing on you, but I'm going to tell you that it'll be ok. I wish I could be there for you right now, but again, deployments and duties. Though I will be done in a week, maybe we can meet up at the Citadel? I think we need a face to face reunion now more than ever.

I'm here whenever you need to talk, no matter what.

See you soon.

* * *

><p><em>Personal log entry, id: AMWILLIAMS<em>

I need to be out there, dammit! I've been sitting here at the Citadel for three days. The last mission was a cake walk, just some boring escort job. I need to be in a firefight, that's what I was trained and built for.

I guess I'm just getting anxious. I haven't heard from John since his last email to me after the Alpha Incident, as the news has been calling it. I tried to ask Anderson about it, but he either wouldn't, or couldn't, tell me what was happening to Shepard because of it. I have a terrible feeling he's going to be turned over to the batarians…

No, I won't think like that. I know happy endings aren't realistic, but I think we're owed at least a few days where we can be together. I mean, not counting Horizon (horrible mistake on my part) the last time we even saw each other was when the Normandy was destroyed. It still sounds weird saying it to myself, but I do love him. I want us to be together, but we both know we need to find a way to stop the reapers before we plan a future together, or there won't BE a future.

Wow, future together. I just realized I said that. We're both soldiers, I have to be realistic that any future we have together is going to be difficult. If I want to jump out of my skin this much now, I can't imagine what it would be like if our relationship progresses to… whatever relationships progress to.

Damn, getting paged by Anderson. Well, I guess that's enough for one entry anyways.

_(end of entry)_

* * *

><p><em>Chat log:<em>

AMWILLIAMS: Hey!

(unknown user): Hey, you figured out how to reach me for a chat?

AMWILLIAMS: Of course. You're not the only one who has "resources."

(unknown user): Good to know, Chief. Sorry I didn't get back to you, it's been a… interesting, few days.

AMWILLIAMS: It's ok, Skipper. I'm glad to see you're evidently feeling better.

(unknown user): I am, thanks to you. I have some news for you, if you're interested.

AMWILLIAMS: As do I, but you go first.

(unknown user): Well, I know you've heard the scuttlebutt about the "Alpha Incident." I was called to Earth to answer for it. Well, to get the whole thing resolved… I was reinstated,then immediately faced censure. Basically, the Alliance is telling the batarian's "he wasn't working for us when he did this, but he's working for us now so we have control over him, now go space yourselves."

AMWILLIAMS: Wow, I didn't think they'd back you up like that.

(unknown user): Neither did I. I guess, from when I've been told, there are people high up the chain of command in the Alliance that believe us about the reapers, and they know I can't help if I'm rotting in some prison, or being publicly executed. So, I'm back to being Commander John Shepard, First Human Specter, and every bounty hunters' wet dream.

AMWILLIAMS: Including mine, but that goes without saying.

(unknown user): It's a good thing this is just a chat, or I'd have to explain why I'm blushing so much.

AMWILLIAMS: Ha, still easy to get a rise out of, I see. Well, Commander, I actually have some news that kind of goes along with that.

(unknown user): Please, inform me.

AMWILLIAMS: You may be the first human Spectre, but you're no longer the only.

(unknown user): You mean… congratulations!

AMWILLIAMS: Thanks! Anderson just told me yesterday. I had to call my family and let them know.

(unknown user): I'm so proud of you, Ash. What are your orders?

AMWILLIAMS: That's the thing, they haven't told me. I know they usually tell a Spectre what their first mission is as soon as they're given the title, but for some reason they wouldn't tell me. They said they weren't ready yet.

(unknown user): That sounds odd… they must have something in mind, though, or else they wouldn't have named you a Spectre. But I have all the faith in the universe in you, Chief. It's a long way from guard duty on Eden Prime, isn't it?

AMWILLIAMS: You could say that again. But it doesn't feel real yet. Trust me, I already upgraded my gear, but I guess I'm actually out there, I still feel like just any other soldier.

(unknown user): Well, you're not just any other soldier.

AMWILLIAMS: Ah, greeting card one-liners again? Don't you think we've progressed beyond that?

(unknown user): You may have your poetry, but all I have is my sappy lines. Besides, part of you loves it.

AMWILLIAMS: I just always think of the luggage line you fed me once on the Normandy. Even you have to admit that one was bad.

(unknown user): I knew it was bad even before I said it. I guess I was just trying to see if I could make you laugh.

AMWILLIAMS: Well, even if I didn't laugh then, I laugh about it now. But I have to go, Anderson said they should have my orders within the hour, and I have a few things to finish before I'm ready.

(unknown user): Alright, Ash. I'll see you soon.

AMWILLIAMS: You better get your ass to the Citadel quick, or else I'll be sent off somewhere before we can see each other.

(unknown user): I guarantee that won't happen.

AMWILLIAMS: Alright, take care, John.

_(chat disconnected) _

* * *

><p><strong>This w<strong>**as kind of an experiment in format. I think, for future stories, I reserve journals, emails, etc to just a portion of a chapter instead of the whole, but I figured this would be an interesting way to get the exposition taken care of. Thoughts?**


	2. Dinner

**Again, as always, I don't own anything, I just borrow the characters for a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>** Dinner**

The past few days had been a whirlwind for Ashley Williams. She sat back from the computer terminal in her apartment aboard the Citadel so she could try to take it all in.

First there was her promotion to Lieutenant Commander, then being named the second human Spectre, and now, waiting for her new assignment. The Council had named her a Spectre, but had declined to tell her what her first mission would be, saying that they had to wait, and that Councilor Anderson would brief her on all of the details when everything was ready.

With her new assignment pending, she felt as if the universe was conspiring to keep her and Shepard apart. Though she had just ended a live chat with him, she still missed him terribly. The last time they had even been alone together was the night of the attack on the original Normandy, and even that was starting to feel more like a dream than a memory.

She knew about his mission through the Omega 4 relay, as well as helping Liara with her issues with the Shadow Broker, and even survived the fallout of what was not being called "The Alpha Incident" where hundreds of thousands of batarians had dies, but their various duties and obligations had made any attempt at a face to face reunion almost impossible.

The beeping on her comm startled her out of her thoughts. Reaching over, she keyed the channel.

"Williams here."

"Williams, come on up, we're ready for you," came Councilor Anderson's voice.

"Roger, be there in ASAP."

Ashley stood up, and, while there was no need for it, started to put on her armor. She felt comfortable in her armor, protected, even from the turmoil of her feelings. Putting the armor on was a ritual that told her subconscious that it was time to put everything else to the side; that she had a job to do.

Twenty minutes later, she was standing outside the door to Anderson's office. She hit the call button, and the door opened. Keeping her eyes down, she stepped through to the office, and, looking up, couldn't help but let her mouth hang open in shock.

Standing in front of her was Commander John Shepard in his familiar red and black N7 armor, with a serious look on his face. Quickly, though, Shepard broke into a huge smile, and they fairly ran to each other. Ignoring Anderson, they embraced, with each other's armor cracking into their own, and kissed.

After what seemed like eternity, Anderson cleared his throat. Embarrassed, they each broke of the kiss, but stayed standing next to each other just close enough to still be in contact.

"Well, if you two are that excited about just being in the same room together, you're really going to love this. First off, you need to know that the Council views you both as assets, just like a starship, or piece of intelligence. They view all of their Spectres that way, so it has nothing to do with you being human. So you do what you're told, and without complaint, understood?"

Both Shepard and Ash stood straighter, each slightly heartbroken at Anderson's words. He was preparing them both to be assigned away from each other. _Obviously, he arranged this meeting to give us just a moment together_, thought Ash, disappointed. But both being the soldiers they are, there was only one response:

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Anderson continued. He paused for a moment, looking both of them over. He was intensely proud of both of them. Shepard had always been like a son to him, and he knew that Shepard regarded him almost like a father. And in the two years they had all thought he was dead, Ash had come to feel like a daughter, as she had worked almost directly under Anderson for most of that time. He was one of the few people that knew about their relationship, and he cared far too much for them to tell anyone else.

"I have your new assignments from the council. With you both being Spectres, the Alliance has decided to transfer you both into the Special Ops division. You will both remain marines, but this is to provide you with some extra latitude when it comes to your Spectre status, and to help ensure that the Alliance Navy won't be superseding the Council's authority over you. Though it will give the Alliance some oversight regarding your activities, and some political cover with other governments."

Shepard nodded grimly. He didn't have to have it spelled out to him that it was in response to his destruction of the Alpha relay that the Alliance wanted to be kept in the loop regarding their activities.

"Now, you're both anxious to know what you'll be doing next. You'll be pleased to know that the Council, when confronted with the evidence from the Normandy's records, has finally acknowledged the Reaper threat, at least amongst themselves. Therefore, Commander Shepard, you are ordered to take the Normandy, and track down any and all information on Reaper technology and allies. Anything that might be of use to the Council in combating the Reaper threat is to be preserved; anything that is a danger is to be destroyed. You will assemble whatever team you feel will best complete this objective."

"Yes sir!"

"Now, remember what I said about the two of you being viewed as assets? Well, the Council makes a habit of trying to maximize their assets' effectiveness, which is why, Lieutenant Williams… you're going with him."

Unable to contain herself, Ash dropped from her attention stance. She looked over to Shepard, and he could only smile back at her. They reached for each others' hands, as if to make sure they weren't dreaming.

"I convinced the Council that you two work better together, and, since you both have the most knowledge of the Reapers, it would make sense to have one team with two extremely knowledgeable people that can assist each other rather than two teams with one each who's working alone. Especially since you'd both probably end up wanting to take the same team.

"Now remember, this isn't a honeymoon. You both have a job to do, and this will only last if you produce results. This will put a lot of pressure on both of you, but I know you'll both be up to the challenge."

"Thank you, sir, so much," was all that Shepard could say to him.

"Don't thank me; thank the council for being persuaded by an old soldier. And besides, I figured the galaxy owed you two this much, after all you've been through."

Ash couldn't believe her luck. Here she was, expecting to never see John again, and now, she's being assigned to work with him. _This day could not get any better, _she thought to herself, squeezing John's hand.

"Now, you have four days before you are to leave Citadel space. So take some time, I know your reunion is long overdue. Relax a little bit. Your crew will all be ready for you. Dismissed, you two!"

Both Ash and Shepard snapped to attention, and saluted. Anderson returned their salute with a small smile, then, with a nod of his head, motioned that they should both head out. As they reached the door, though, Anderson called out to John.

"Oh, by the way, Commander. Good luck."

John smiled, and blushed slightly. "Thanks, sir. I appreciate it."

Outside of the office, Ash turned to Shepard, just about jumped into his arms, and laughed as their armor bounced against each other. "We're being assigned together! Here I thought I might not see you again, and we're going to be together! You planned all of this, didn't you?"

"I didn't know for sure, but Anderson did tell me that he hoped the cabin on the Normandy would be big enough for two," said John, returning her hug with equal enthusiasm. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Ash."

"Well, Skipper, we have four days… care to make up for some lost time?"

"More than anything. But I feel a little overdressed for a few days shore leave. How about we both get out of our armor, and go to dinner?"

"Do you need some help with yours?"

Shepard smiled. Ash's fiery personality was one of the things he loved most about her. But, this time, he would have to turn her down. At least for now.

"I actually have something I have to do before I'm ready to strip off your armor. Why don't I meet you at your apartment in an hour? That'll give each of us the chance to feel less soldiery. And we have a lot to talk about, don't you think?"

Without releasing her grip on him, she nodded. "Yeah, we do need to talk about a lot. Maybe it is best to ease back into this, take things a little slow. It's a date, Skipper!"

They both looked into each others' eyes for a moment. Then they kissed again, the kiss of lovers long apart, of two people who intimately understood the other. After a moment, they broke the kiss, and Ash turned to head back to her apartment.

"You better be on time, Skipper. If you're not at my apartment in an hour, I'll be at yours five minutes later, and I'll have my shotgun with me."

"You won't need it, Chief. I'll be there."

"You know," she said as she rounded the corner, "I did get promoted. It's Lieutenant Commander now."

She couldn't hear his response, as she had already gone down the next corridor.

"You'll always be Chief to me."

* * *

><p>Exactly one hour later, John stood outside Ash's apartment. He had changed out of his armor into a simple blue suit. He wanted to be comfortable tonight so the dress uniform was out of the question, but also wanted to wear something else besides his standard issue Alliance BDUs.<p>

He had realized right after they had parted company that he had forgotten to ask where her apartment was, but information like that was easy enough to come by, especially for a Spectre who was owed a favor by a certain C-Sec Captain. He couldn't remember being so nervous, but that was balanced out by his happiness. When Anderson had given them their orders, he thought he was dreaming. He had missed Ash so much that it felt like a lead weight was stuck in his gut at times, and now they wouldn't have to go through that again.

He lifted his hand to the intercom, but before he could hit the button, the door slid open. He went to speak, but couldn't. Standing in the door way was not the Ashley Williams he had expected to see. Instead of the Gunnery Chief he had met with the tight bun of brown hair, straight as an arrow posture, and cool demeanor, stood an Ashley Williams he hadn't seen before: Her long, wavy brown hair was hanging loose, and she wore a slightly form fitting red dress, which accentuated her fit body even more than a skin tight dress would have. She had in real pearl earrings and a simple gold chain necklace around her neck.

He must have been staring, as Ash smirked at him, "So, Marine, see anything you like?"

Recovering from his surprise, he replied, "Good thing I wasn't taking you to Chora's Den, you'd be a little overdressed for that."

She smiled as she walked into the hallway, her door closing behind her. "Skipper, if you took me to Chora's Den for our first real date, after all this time, you'd be praying that there was another geth attack on the station, because it would be a whole lot easier to deal with than me."

"Hey, I thought a geth attack WAS our first date."

She smiled, and gently took his hand as they walked down the hallway to the Rapid Transit System.

"So, Skipper, where are we headed to?"

"Well, I was thinking you might like to try Elevation, that new place that just opened up."

"You were able to book a table at Elevation? How'd you do that?"

"Do you remember Mr. Bhatia? His wife, Nirali, was in your unit back on Eden Prime."

"Of course I remember him. You got the Alliance to release her body so he could give her a proper funeral."

"Well, that's one of his restaurants. The one he opened on Earth took off, and he decided to open one here. It was the first new building since Saren's attack. He sent me an email when I was off fighting the Collectors saying that anytime I wanted to come in, just give him a call. When I told him it was the two of us coming, he said he had a table reserved of us at all times."

"That's so sweet of him. I still feel so bad…" Ash had never really gotten over the loss of so many friends on Eden Prime, and the memory struck her like a baseball bat to the gut.

"Ash, it's not your fault. You did everything you could, and then some. He's thankful that we were able to help him in any way we could. I know he's looking forward to seeing you again."

Ash squeezed his hand tighter, trying to pull herself out of the memories of that day. _If nothing else, that was the day I met you, Skipper. _That thought alone was enough to bring a smile.

Once they got to Elevation, Mr. Bhatia himself greeted them at the door, and immediately ushered them to a private booth he had at the back of the restaurant. Ash and John sat, and looked around. Hanging on the walls of this booth were news clippings and photos, chronicling both his wife's life and career we well as Ash and John's. When they asked him about it, he said that while he was sad for his loss, he was excited to know that the restaurants that he had opened in her name were such a huge success, and how proud he is to know both of them. "If you hadn't gotten the Alliance to let me bury her on Earth, I would never have been able to move on," he had told them, right before he told them not to think about sad things, that this evening was a celebration for all of them.

After he had left, John and Ash turned to each other.

"So…"

"So…"

They both paused for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, we're both really good at the whole, heart-felt, emotional conversations thing, aren't we?"

"Speak for yourself, Skipper, I'm great at this emotional crap."

They both smiled, and reached out their hands for the other.

"Skipper, I… ok, I guess I'm not great at this emotional crap. I want to apologize for Horizon…"

"Ash, we've been over this. It's ok, I understand."

"No, I need to say this. The rational part of my brain knew that you wouldn't have faked your death to work for Cerberus, that there had to be a reason… but I was hurt, I was angry, and I was confused. And… when we were talking, and I saw her standing behind you, looking at you the way I always did…"

John was very confused at this. He tried to remember who was in the landing party on Horizon. "Her… Miranda?"

"Yeah. She was looking at you the way I did when I thought no one could see, so I assumed there was something going on… I felt threatened and betrayed by that, in addition to the whole Cerberus thing, and I took it out on you."

Shepard didn't know whether to laugh or hug her. He decided that laughing wasn't at all the reaction he should give her, so he held her hands tighter.

"Ash, I would hope by now that you knew me better than that. Yes, I know she's attractive, but she's not you."

"Oh, come on. She's beautiful; she has a great figure… you're telling me you weren't tempted?"

"Not in the least."

"At all? Even with someone else?"

"Well… there was this krogan on Omega. He just seemed really nice…"

"Come on, Skipper, I'm being serious here!"

Shepard couldn't help but smile at the exasperation in Ash's voice. "Ash, I couldn't look at any other woman like I look at you. I wasn't tempted, I wasn't tested… there's no one for me but you.."

Ash had to admit that John always knew the right thing to say to her. The self-conscious girl that she felt like sometimes was always made to feel like a beautiful woman, even during those times when she was covered in dirt, sweat, and gun grease.

"I guess I thought that you had moved on… but I couldn't admit that in an email to you, especially since I knew she was Cerberus, and was probably reading all of your messages."

"In all honesty, I thought you had moved on too. I mean, it'd been two years since I… died, and only a few months for me. I thought for sure that there was a new man in your life, and I didn't want to run the chance of ruining that for you."

"Really? Do you think anyone could compare to you? You took the time to really get to know me; you asked about my family, you didn't judge me because of my grandfather… I mean, hell, you made saving the galaxy sound like a regular day at the office. Not to mention you're easily the most handsome man in the galaxy. You got me to spout of poetry, for God's sake. And of course, there's your tactical prowess, and I'm not necessarily talking about in the field."

Shepard smiled. He was never one to receive a compliment easily, especially from her.

"So, Skipper, I have to ask. And I hope you don't think it's morbid, or perverse, or anything like that and it's not because I want to ruin the mood or anything…"

"Spit it out, Chief, its ok."

"Well… what was it like? I mean, being… dead. Part of me can't believe that you're the same person as before… you know... the whole soul thing… but here you are."

Shepard had never been asked this before. It made sense that Ash would want to know, especially considering how religious she was. She had never really gone in depth with her beliefs with him, but he knew that this had to have been at the back of her mind for awhile. It had certainly been on his mind, and he knew his faith wasn't as big of a part of his life as Ash's was in hers.

He needed a moment to collect his thoughts. He realized that he hadn't given the experience of being dead much thought, especially since there had been much more immediate concerns when he woke up, and immediately thereafter.

"It was… quiet. I guess it was like being asleep. One moment I was in my suit floating alongside the Normandy, and the next… I remember waking for a moment, fighting, trying to get up. I felt like I was so heavy, I couldn't move. I heard shouting… something about not being ready yet. After that, I woke up in the Cerberus base when it was under attack."

"When you were… outside the Normandy…"

"It was the single most terrifying moment of my life," he said, interrupting her. He could tell she hadn't wanted to ask about it, so he took the initiative. "And I survived a slaver raid when I was a kid. Throughout everything else that happened in my life, I always had some degree of control, and floating there, knowing that there was nothing I could do, it was awful."

"I can't imagine that. I mean, we've been in plenty of hairy situations, but… knowing you're about to die… it has to be so horrible."

Shepard looked down for a moment. The memories were flooding through him, and he felt as if he was back there, floating in space, watching the life pods slowly drift away.

"I think you're misunderstanding it. I wasn't scared I was going to die. I guess a piece of me always assumed, with my job, that I wouldn't be dying of old age. I was scared of leaving you."

Ash's heart broke. With his dying thoughts, he was thinking of her. She didn't know what to say to that. No one had ever shown that much concern for her.

"Skipper… when you… died," she started. It was still difficult for her to accept that he was actually back from the dead. "When you died, I felt like a piece of me died to. As we sat in the life pods, I could hear Joker over the comm. All he did was keep apologizing, and crying… I… couldn't say anything. It took two days for an Alliance patrol to pick us up. I don't think I said anything for about a week.

"When we made it back to Alliance space, they sent us all to get checked out. We were all ok, except Joker who had punched a bulkhead and shattered his hand. And me. I just… I was in shock. I couldn't believe it."

Shepard looked down. He felt terrible for having put her through this. He had never thought about what she would go through if anything had happened to him, he only ever thought about what he would go through if anything happened to her. In that moment, he felt like the most selfish person in the galaxy.

"We were all put on medical leave, just as a precaution. We had to go through some tests to determine when we would each be allowed back. I went home to my mom and my sisters. I had told them that I was interested in you, and I hoped you were interested in me… but I hadn't told them that we had gotten together. But as soon as they saw me when I got home, they knew. I pretty much just stayed in my room; I didn't want to see anyone. I just… I had everything I wanted, I was in space, in an active unit, proving my worth… I had you… and then it was all gone…

"I went to talk to someone about it. It took awhile, but eventually, I was able to work through it. Anderson spent a lot of time with me, too. He told me some stories about when you served as his XO on the Normandy, some of the crap you got into. Like when you and Kaiden got ambushed by a squad of Blue Suns and you actually threw your pistol at one of them."

Shepard remembered that perfectly. His gun had jammed, and, unable to get any more rounds through, he had chucked the weapon at the lead merc. The merc was so surprised at that, that he stopped firing for a moment, giving Shepard the time he needed to pull out his shotgun and take his shields down.

"I'm just glad I had a good throwing arm, or that would have gone down much differently!"

Ash and Shepard both laughed, perhaps a little too loudly at the small joke, but mostly to relieve some of the tension. Neither of them considered themselves good with words and even worse when it came to emotions.

"Ash, I'm so sorry you went through that."

"It's ok, Skipper. I know you didn't get killed on purpose. And I actually feel kind of stupid now, having been so upset… and now having you across the table from me… it makes all of that seem like a bad dream."

They both let the silence calm them for a moment. It seemed they had perfect timing, as the waiter chose this time to come over with their dinners. The spell of their conversation broken, they looked at each other with smiles in their eyes. They continued to talk as they ate, each filling in the other as to what had happened in their time apart.

Shepard told her about his new crew and team, while Ash told him about some of missions she had been on, and the times she had spent with her family while on leave. She also admitted to him how excited they were to know that they had reconnected, and had decided to pursue their relationship.

Honestly, he was surprised that her family was so supportive of her being with him. After all, he knew the reports that were circulating on the extranet, but he guessed that they knew he made her happy, and, like any loving family, that's all they wanted.

It was during a lull in the conversation that Ash brought up the one thing that was hanging in the air between them. "I guess the big question is… where do we go from here?"

John paused for a moment. This was the opening he had been waiting for, and what Anderson had been referring to.

"Well, Ash, I have an idea. We're going to be assigned to the Normandy together, running a joint operation. I looked into it, and the Council has no rules regarding fraternization between their agents, and I'm not your commanding officer, so there's nothing stopping us from openly acknowledging our relationship, which is good because…"

Shepard released Ash's hands. He couldn't help but smile at her slightly confused expression as he slowly reached into his pocket. He got out of his seat, and, coming around to the other side of the table, slowly knelt down. Ash's eyes immediately started tearing, and her hand covered her mouth.

"Lieutenant Commander Ashley Madeline Williams, will you marry me?"

For a moment, all Ash could do was stare at him, and then back to the ring he had in his hand, and then back to him. She had just been hoping for a nice dinner, and some time alone together. She could never have expected this, much less tonight. For only the second time in her life, Ash was rendered speechless.

"Well, Chief, what do you say?"

"I… I say you better get over here and kiss me, Skipper, because you bet your ass I will!"

He slid in next to her, and they kissed.

* * *

><p>Back at Ash's apartment later that evening, Shepard and Ash were curled up together on her couch. Ash kept staring at the ring on her finger.<p>

"So, Skipper, is going out to buy this ring what you had to do before going out to dinner?"

"Truth be told, Chief, I've had that since I got your message after Horizon. Liara told me of a good jeweler to go to when I was on Ilium. When I realized that you weren't with anyone else… well, I guess I knew that, even though we were both upset, we still had something. And there was no way I would run the chance of letting that slip away. I had to ask you. Even if you had said no, or not yet, I had to ask."

Ash turned to look at him.

"You realize that this will… complicate… things a little. First, you haven't even met my family yet."

"Actually, I had a really good conversation with Abby two days ago. I told her that I was going to pop the question, and it was incredibly hard to make her promise not to tell you. I had to show her the ring and tell her the whole plan before she promised anything. Sara, Lynn and your mom were all out, so I didn't get to share with them."

Ash sat up straight. "Two days ago? I just talked to Abby yesterday, and she didn't say anything about this to me! She didn't even say she talked to you! I didn't even know you were on the Citadel! And wait… you called my sister?"

"Of course I did. Do you think I would do something like this without getting the ok from your family? I know how close you all are, and how much they mean to you."

Ash just stared at him. After everything they've been through, he still found ways to surprise her.

"Sometimes, I wonder how I got so lucky."

Shepard playfully winked at her. "After all this time, your plan of settling down with the knight in shining armor who saved your ass from the geth is finally coming true. Consider the seduction complete, Chief."

"Hold up there, Skipper. You're trying to say that _I_ seduced _you_? What about all of those conversations where you came down into the garage 'just to talk?' Sneaking up on me when I'm watching a vidmail from my sister? Getting me to recite poetry? I'm pretty sure _you_ were trying to seduce _me_, Skipper."

"Ok, I've been found out. There's just something about the way you handle an assault rifle…"

Ash laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder. She shifted so that she was facing Shepard, and looking directly at him.

"Do you really think this will be settling down? I mean, we're both Spectres, we'll be chasing down the Reapers and their allies… it's only going to get tougher. Saren, the Collectors, they'll be a walk in the park compared to what we're going to be facing."

Shepard looked at her. The same concern was in the back of his mind, too. He knew that their jobs would always be putting them in danger, and neither of them were really the desk job type. How many times had he played through the scenario where one of them got hurt, or killed, on a mission? Even worse, what if one of them had to choose between saving the life of the other and completing the mission? That had already happened once; could they really go through that again? Especially now that there was no Cerberus to put one of them back together.

He knew there was going to be danger, and, one of these days, their luck might run out. But he refused to live in fear of that day.

"Well, I don't think it'll be a problem. If anything happens to me, you'll get pissed, and I'll bet on a pissed off Ashley Williams against a million Reapers any day of the week. You can be a lot scarier."

"You're just saying that because it's true, Skipper."

"You know it. Of course, there's only one thing I would bet on over a pissed off Ashley Williams."

"Oh? What's that?"

"A pissed off Ashley Shepard."

Ash couldn't even try to keep the smile off of her face at that. "Skipper, you know the words that just make me melt. Come on, I think it's time I ravage you."

"Well, if you insist…"

Ash stood up and slowly led Shepard to the bedroom. _With everything that's already happened today, _thought Ash, _this day is about to get even better._


	3. Call from Home

**So here's just a quick PS I had for this whole thing. I figured with as close as Ash is with her family, of course she calls them ASAP after what happened in the previous chapter.**

**Again, I'm just leasing the characters, though I wish I could do rent-to-own.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>** Call from Home**

The comm unit in Ashley Williams' apartment was chirping. She rushed from the bedroom out to the living room in order to answer it. Keying the answer button, she sat down in the chair in front of the monitor. She had been expecting this call all day now, and was excited to answer. As the image of her sister appeared, she burst into a huge smile.

"Abby, so good to hear from you!"

"Ash, I need details, stat!"

"Why Abby," Ash said, with every bit of innocence she could muster, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I know you saw John, and I know what was happening… now spill it, marine!"

Ash just smiled. She knew what Abby was talking about, but she couldn't just come out with everything. That wasn't the way the Williams girls had been raised.

"Well, I'll start at the beginning. You already know about the whole promotion and Spectre thing. Anderson called me to meet him in his office, and, when I got there, there was John, waiting for me! He had arranged with Anderson to surprise me so that we were both there at the same time so we both got our orders together. And it was a surprise, since I didn't even know he was on the Citadel at the time, even though from what he told me later, you did."

"Yes I did, but did he ask…"

"So anyways," Ash continued, interrupting her sister, "John got his orders first. He's taking the Normandy and the crew on a classified mission. Then I got my orders… to go with him!"

"Oh my God, Ash, that's awesome!"

"I know! And to help us out, Anderson gave us four days of leave to relax, catch up, and finish putting together our team. Fortunately, our team was all pretty much already on the Normandy, and then we just have to pick-up the last couple of people when we leave here.

"But anyways, after we left Anderson's office, John said we should go out to dinner. I came back here, got changed into that red dress that I told you about the other day, and then we went out to the nicest restaurant on the Citadel. We had a lot to talk about, as you can guess."

"Yeah, I can guess. I know it's been tough on you, Ash. But I'm dying to know…"

"Anyways," Ash interrupted her again. She was having far too much fun with this. "We cleared everything up, we talked about a lot… and we're good. He actually even looked into the rules, and the Council has no rules about fraternization between their agents, which is good because…"

Ash lifted her left hand into view, to show her sister the ring that Shepard had given her the night before.

"Oh my God Ash, congratulations!" Abby was nearly screaming with excitement.

"Thanks Abs! John said he talked to you and gave you the scoop."

"He certainly did. Not only is he handsome and famous and the savior of the galaxy, he's also quite the gentleman."

"I know. When he told me he called you guys, I just about melted. He's so sweet."

"So, do you want to tell the rest of the family yourself, or should I relay the good news?"

"Well, why don't you tell them? We're going to be all over the place the next few days so I don't know exactly when we could call everyone. Besides, I don't think I can take Lynne and Sarah's squealing all at once. I'll call you guys when everyone's there to talk to them."

"No problem, sis. So, where is Mister Wonderful? Out doing super secret Spectre stuff?"

"Nope, he's getting his stuff from his apartment here on the Citadel and bringing them here! It may be weird, considering everything we've gone through, but it's kind of a big deal to me that he's moving in."

"Aww, my big tough marine sister is being reduced to a regular girly girl, all by a guy!"

"You just stop it right there, Abs. Just because I can drill someone between the eyes from a hundred yards away doesn't mean I'm not allowed to get butterflies when he's near."

"You're pathetic, sis. But you're in love, so it's to be expected."

"Shut up. But I have to go. We still actually have some work to do before we leave, so I better get some of it done while I have the chance. Oh, real quick. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Name it, sis."

"Would you, you know… be my maid of honor?"

"You are such a nerd, Ash! Of course, I'm honored! But I'll let you go. I'll let everyone know the good news, and that you'll call back. How's tomorrow evening? I can make sure everyone's here."

"Sounds great, Abs. I'll make sure John's here so we can all talk together. I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I! Congratulations again Ash! You take care!"

"You too, Abs! And thanks, for everything!"

"You're crazy, Ash. Bye!"

As her sister disconnected the call, Shepard walked in the door with a box.

"Hi honey, I'm home!"

Ash just smiled as she stood up from the terminal. She took the box from Shepard's hands and gently placed it on the ground. He looked at her with a confused look on his face, until Ash stepped in close to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his around her waist.

"No, Skipper," she whispered in his ear. "Now you're home."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, yes, a sappy ending there. I guess I'm a romantic at heart. Don't tell my wife, or she'll expect flowers all the time.<strong>


End file.
